Season 2
Season two of the family sitcom Full House originally aired on ABC between October 14, 1988 and May 5, 1989. From this season onward, Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen are credited in the opening credits, and each episode opens with a teaser. Plot In season two, Danny is promoted to a higher position as the host of a morning talk show titled Wake Up, San Francisco, earning him a co-host and Jesse's potential love interest, Rebecca Donaldson. In this season, Michelle turns two years old and starts walking, Stephanie turns six and starts first grade and D.J. turns eleven and starts sixth grade. Cast Main *John Stamos as Jesse Katsopolis *Bob Saget as Danny Tanner *Dave Coulier as Joey Gladstone *Candace Cameron as D.J. Tanner *Jodie Sweetin as Stephanie Tanner *Mary-Kate Olsen and Ashley Olsen as Michelle Tanner Recurring *Lori Loughlin as Rebecca Donaldson *Andrea Barber as Kimmy Gibbler Teaser change Each episode from this season on opens with a teaser. The teaser graphic features a light blue background, an animated Golden Gate Bridge folding up from the bottom of an animated river, and the show's logo folding down from the top. Theme song change Starting with this season and continuing through the end, the theme song is now backed by electric guitar. Opening-credits sequence :See also: Opening credits gallery The sequence is updated to feature a time-lapse of Michelle smiling, and then fades to a zoom-out with Michelle in her car seat with the family riding on the Golden Gate Bridge in Danny's car "Bullet", followed by a fade to another zoom-out; the image updated to reflect everyone's ages. Then the title logo appears on a wide shot of the bridge, after which it fades. We then cut to the family playing soccer in the park (in reality, this was done at in Los Angeles), with Michelle cheering the family on; in another image update, it includes the girls scoring a goal and giving s. Then the cast is introduced, with the adults (Stamos, Saget, and Coulier) at the park; Jesse watching the family while lounging near a tree, Danny sporting a jacket, and Joey watching the rest of the family. The girls (Cameron and Sweetin) are shown on set, with D.J. sporting a black sweater with colored shapes that she pulls out of her shopping bag, and Stephanie getting ready to depart for school. This is the first season that Michelle gets credited in the opening, and her image is her sitting in a shopping cart during a supermarket trip. The image of the cast running towards the camera is also updated, followed by the three Fisherman's Wharf images (welcome sign, and the front and back shots of Danny and the girls fishing). Also, new images include two ladies admiring Michelle at the supermarket while the guys shop; Jesse and Michelle harmonizing at the park, with Michelle playing the harmonica and Jesse playing the acoustic guitar and sporting a black cowboy hat; another supermarket trip image with the family, with each of them contributing to the shopping (and Michelle is shown just as they put the groceries into the cart); and Joey and Jesse playing with Michelle at the park. The guys are also seen hanging out at the park, with Don Van Atta's credit appearing in the opening starting this season (in the previous season it was only seen in episode credits). The image of the family gathering for dinner, including Michelle being carried to her high chair, is the last update. It ends with fades to zoom-outs to the Tanner house, their entire neighborhood, and then a wide shot of the city (with Jeff Franklin's creator credit now fading in and out). Closing-credits sequence The sequence mostly remained unchanged, however, the following images get changed and/or updated: The family in Danny's car is updated to match that of the opening, Danny playing with Michelle in the kitchen is changed to feature Danny and Michelle napping in a rocking chair in her room (taken from "Cutting It Close"), and the guys hanging out is also updated to match that of the opening but with a small difference: Jesse is seen taking Joey by surprise by slapping Joey's head and then rubbing his hair; as he does so, his black cowboy hat falls off, and Joey puts it back on his head. This is the first season to be produced by Lorimar Television, and its logo is changed to feature a white marble background with rippling waves, "Lorimar" written out in black, and a red bar with "Television" in white flipping down below. In addition, it has new music to accompany it. Episodes Season two consists of 22 episodes that aired. Category:Seasons Category:Season 2